


Comfort||KomaNami (Fluff)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, comfort ship, komanami, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chiaki is sad, and Nagito comforts her.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Comfort||KomaNami (Fluff)

Chiaki sat on the bed, tightly gripping the sheets. Her lip trembled, hot tears stained her pink cheeks. She didn't know why she was so upset. It was just a wave of bad feelings, self doubt, and anxiety. Chiaki’s breathing hitched, more tears spilling out.   
The bedroom door clicked open, and Nagito stepped in. He had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, a few strands hanging out.   
“Woah, are you ok?” Chiaki jumped a bit at his words, and covered her face with her hands. He took a seat beside her and placed a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She leaned into his touch, letting out soft sobs into his shoulder.   
“Hey, what's wrong? Is it because you're dating trash like me?” Nagito’s voice was softer than usual, he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.  
“N- no! I told you to stop saying that about yourself! I- I’m just sad. That's all.” Chiaki sounded tired, her voice was slightly muffled from her snuggling deeper into his side.   
Nagito pulled her into his lap, hugging Chiaki close to him. He wasn't the best at this whole comforting thing, so he did the only thing he knew he could do. He kissed her cheek, running a hand through her light hair. His free hand rested on her thigh, while her arms rested around his shoulders. Nagito pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was gentle, and relaxing. Chiaki twirled then loose strands of his hair around her finger, and deepened their kiss.   
All of Chiaki’s sadness was gone, her full attention was focused on her loving boyfriend. She playfully kissed his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Without warning, Nagito layed down, dragging her with him. She was on top of him, her chest nearly suffocating him.   
“Sorry.” Chiaki sweatdropped. She rolled off of him, so he could breathe.   
“I love you.” Nagito said softly, rolling onto his side to face her. He placed a reassuring hand on her waist, and pressed his lips to hers again. It wasn't lust filled or anything, it was just comforting.


End file.
